The Godfather
The Godfather is a song performed by Spoonie Gee featured on the radio station Playback FM in GTA: San Andreas. Lyrics :I'm the godfather... of rap :Well let's get this straight, there's no contest :So now you people know don't have to guess :I'm not tha king of rap, not lord, not prince :I was a young kid rapper that I've been rapping ever since :I was just a young bub, I didn't care what mc's did :Before ??? cause I'm the godfather :I caught silly young ladies, two just chilled :They never said no to me - always say that they will do :Whenever I want them to - when I confront them to :Watch where ya're walkin', or just might browl to :I never rule them, I only school them :But if they ever try to fool me :That's when I foo them :I'm tha godfather :No time to be chillin', just need to make money :I rapped on stage, check my voice for your honey :Cause I'm rappin', and I'm not stoppin' :MC baby, who love stand hip-hopin' :So don't tease me, just kiss me :If you ever had me, I leave, you gonna miss me :I'm just a brother so what's upsaid :Cause it's the pretty young ladies that make me talk like this :Yes I am the godfather :They say that I'm an MC some say that I'm a poet :I changed my style people just didn't know it yet :I had to tell them I might spell them :You mess with me I'm sick your ass then swell them :Woah like Al Capone, I'm 'bout to take charge :Go to the station break the new car to my garage :They want to cruise me, they don't move me :See my bankroll they want to try to use me :But I'm no fool never losin' my cool :But for me to undress I make the young ladies drool :I'm not braggin' tellin' you what I'm about :Young ladies no babies and marriage bout :But if you insist you come get this, your house or mine :Night or day we'll be fine :So let's get with it, so that I can't hit it :After an hour or two me and you can just quit it :I'm the godfather :There's no need to be smokin' when the fire is out :So take your hands off your hips and baby let's break out :No leanin' on the wall no standin' around :So are you ready (for what ?!) for the beat in me now :Because people can't see me so people want to be me :Pretty young ladies want L Blue Spoon :The beat so bad that in 9 o'clock in the morning :If they're playin' they'll call the cops cause I'm the godfather :I'm the godfather :You got rockin' beat no stoppin' beat :Some records even have finger poppin' beats :Always rapping on time, Jerry knows my side :I'm so dip that's why I keep all girls so much :I'm a fanatic at this, I'm at the top of the list :Stay cool don't break the rules if you wanna get this :Respect me while I'm rappin' on the record to show :You could stare, cause I don't care just as long as you know :I'm the godfather :Now you be jumpin' your heart will be thumpin :Place to be rappin', swear I'll be poppin' :Off your face, all know the place :Easily spreading records at a standing pace :Don't stand around, your face holding the frown :This is the season no reason you can't get down :So get all the world, let's hop above :Boogie down to the beat just give it to y'all :No need to get hot money dispenser :You can have a good time because it's within :I'm the godfather...of rap Video File:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Spoonie Gee - "The Godfather" Category:Playback FM Category:GTA San Andreas songs